Chance Meetings
by Miss.Ivy.Alexandra
Summary: AU Set in Modern day. Will a series of chance meetings between a young southern belle and a wealthy, dashing tycoon blossom into something more? Or will stubborness and pride get in the way of happiness?
1. The Elevator

Hi! I have been reading amazing stories on here for a while now and wanted to try one of my own. This is the result! I know it's set in modern day and there are some people who don't like this sort of story but if you don't like it, then don't read it.

I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy it

So without further ado, here is chapter one of Chance Meetings.

Disclaimer – I do not own anything

Scarlett tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. It was bad enough that Pa had wanted them to leave at 9 AM, she thought, but to find out that they hadn't even had the decency to wait in their suite for her was enough to make Scarlett's already horrendous morning worse. She had overslept, despite setting her alarm for 8 o'clock and rushed through her morning routine. Showering, getting dressed, doing her makeup and hair in record time. Somewhere in between getting dressed and fixing her hair she had called room service and ordered a coffee and pastry when it became apparent that Suellen's whining had paid off and the rest of the family had left for the breakfast buffet downstairs. Twenty minutes later, they had come back to the room, Scarlett knew this only because she had heard Suellen and Careen chattering whilst she was searching for her purse (she was sure she had left in on the chair in the corner of her room, but then maybe not…) and by the time she had exhausted all nooks and crannies in her room and moved onto the sitting room, her family had gone. Again. Glancing at the clock and noting that it was 9:15, she rushed round, located her purse under Suellen's coat on the sofa and hurried out the door, silently cursing her family under her breath.

The doors of the elevator pinged open and Scarlett stepped in, jabbing the button for the lobby violently.

"What did that button ever do to you?" came a slow drawling voice. Scarlett spun round and saw a tall dark haired man leaning against the opposite wall.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him, in no way inclined to be nice to anyone at the moment.

"I don't think that's any of your business, is it?" she snapped and whirled back round, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

Scarlett resisted the urge to turn around and slap him.

"You know, I'd like to see more of you" he persisted and Scarlett ground her teeth together at his impudence and rather poorly disguised innuendo. Thankfully, the elevator quickly came to a stop at the lobby and, remembering that you caught more flies with honey than vinegar, Scarlett turned round and dimpled sweetly at the stranger.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy seeing more of my back." she said, if a little venomously. Then right on cue, the doors slid open and she stormed out, hearing the man laugh as the doors slid shut behind her.

"Ah, there you are puss!" her Pa called, waving her over and Scarlett bristled at hearing her embarrassing nickname shouted across the lobby.

"We've been waiting ages for you" Suellen grumbled from her place on the leather couch.

"Well I'm sorry" Scarlett said sarcastically. "I might have been a bit quicker if you hadn't hid my purse under your coat"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Scarlett, Suellen, I'll not be having my own daughters making a scene in public. Come on now, we've kept the taxi waiting long enough" Gerald said and ambled out to the car. Suellen pulled a face at Scarlett, who stuck her tongue out in response before flouncing out to the car.

Scarlett usually loved spending one week of the summer in New York with her family. Her Pa would take her and her sisters shopping and to see a Broadway show and basically just spoil them rotten whilst her mother looked on and shook her head at his indulgence. However, this year Scarlett had wanted to stay at home because Ashley would have just arrived back from his first year of college and to say Scarlett had missed him was an understatement. She had spent the entire of last year planning the perfect welcome home party in her head and just when she got the chance to put her plan into action, her Pa announced that he'd picked that exact same day to leave for New York. Of course, she had begged and pleaded for him to change the flights or to let her arrive a few days later but he had refused, saying "I'll not be letting any underage daughter of mine stay here alone. No missy, you'll be leaving with the rest of us and that's the end of it." She had sulked around the house for a week and although she was enjoying her time in New York, she still desperately wished she was back in Georgia to welcome Ashley home.

She had loved Ashley since she was 14 years old and had seen him for the first time in a month after the Wilkes' had gone to Europe on holiday. Ashley had stopped by Tara, her home, with his father and Scarlett could scarcely believe that the lean, golden haired young man was the same bookish, skinny boy he had been a few months ago. He had smiled at her as she sat on the porch with a magazine and Scarlett just knew that she would love Ashley Wilkes for the rest of her life.

Being two years below him at school meant that she only really caught glimpses of him in the corridor and so when she heard that Ashley had signed up to tutor younger students, she had purposely flunked three English tests in a row until her teacher assigned Ashley to tutor her in the subject. Over the course of the next two years, Scarlett looked forward to her tutoring sessions and would spend the hour listening to the sound of Ashley's voice as he tried to teach her rather than actually paying attention. Soon enough, they started hanging out and Scarlett was convinced that Ashley felt the same, only he was too shy to show it, or maybe he was afraid that she didn't feel the same. After that realisation, she had redoubled her efforts and always made sure she looked her best and flattered him and laughed at his jokes (even when they weren't funny) in an attempt to get him to admit his feelings to her. By the time he had left for college, she still hadn't got her confession, but she was convinced that when he returned in the summer and saw her looking fabulous he would realise how much he missed her and confess all. The thought was enough to make her giddy with excitement.

It was with this thought in mind that she got in the taxi, her mood considerably better than it was five minutes ago. The thought of going home and seeing Ashley in two days put a smile on her face and she was positive that she could get Ashley to tell her how he felt. After all, she was Scarlett O'Hara. How could he not love her?

Do you think I should continue? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Miss Ivy


	2. The Barbecue

So, chapter two is up. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer – I do not own anything.

One year later…

Scarlett was sat in her room surrounded by the contents of her closet. It was the annual county summer barbecue tomorrow and everyone was going to be there. Including Ashley. She was disappointed to say the least that Ashley had reverted back to treating her as a mere acquaintance after returning back from college last year, but she put it down to the fact that (despite her best efforts) whenever she saw Ashley, it was always in a large group and never on his own. He had gone back up to college in the fall without so much as a wave goodbye and after the initial disappointment, Scarlett had felt something akin to anger at Ashley for thinking that he could treat her that way.

As a rule, Scarlett did not spend her time chasing after boys, simply because she didn't need to. They usually came to her and besides, the only one who really mattered was Ashley. However, he was also the only one who hadn't fallen at her feet when she fluttered her eyelashes in his directions she noted. She easily shrugged this off though as her Ashley had more dignity, and was more of a gentleman than to go throwing himself at women. Even ones he had feelings for.

So this was it, she thought as she waded through the piles of dresses and shoes, searching for the green dress that she knew made her eyes look like emeralds. Today, she was going to tell Ashley how she felt and then he'd take her into his arms and kiss her and- it was going to be perfect she thought with satisfaction, smoothing the creases out of the dress and laying it out on her bed. After four long years of waiting she would finally get her confession.

* * *

The day of the barbecue arrived. The sun was shining and the birds were singing cheerily, all which infused Scarlett with optimism for the coming day.

She hummed lightly to herself whilst getting ready and stood in front of her full length mirror, admiring how well the dress flattered her curves and made her eyes stand out. Her ebony hair hung in its natural waves almost down to her waist and contrasted against her magnolia white skin. All in all, she looked good and she knew it.

"Katie Scarlett, we're leaving!" Her father called from the front of the house.

"Coming Pa" she called out through the window and then quickly slicked on her lip gloss, grabbed her bag and hurried out to the car. The ride to Twelve Oaks was only fifteen minutes and before Scarlett knew it they were pulling up outside the house. Every year the barbeque was held at a different house in the county and this year the Wilkes' had volunteered to host.

"John Wilkes! What a fine sunny day for a barbecue" Gerald said, shaking hands with Ashley's father.

"It is rather, isn't it? Better than last year at the Fontaine's when…" Scarlett tuned out of their conversation which was no doubt going to be about the freak thunder storm that had effectively ruined the last barbecue and headed into the house to look for Ashley.

"Scarlett, looking good!" she heard Cade Calvert call appreciatively from across the hall. Cade was in her year at school and a good friend of Scarlett's. He was also a onetime hook up at a party; something which she was sure he was aiming to repeat and something which she had actively tried to avoid. She had drunk too much that night, but even through her vodka clouded memory she vaguely remembered that it was an awkward 2 minute fumble in the dark. Definitely not what she was hoping for for her first time. Despite this, he was still a good friend and Scarlett could always rely on him for a compliment or two.

"Why thank you" she replied dimpling prettily at him. Then she noticed Ashley coming down the stairs and she hurried over to him.

"Ashley!" she cried happily.

"Scarlett, how lovely to see you" he said, smiling down at her.

"Oh Ashley, how are you? There's something I must talk to you about." she said as he guided her down the stairs, his hand resting between her shoulder blades.

"I'm very well Scarlett. Marvellous in fact. You see, there's someone here I'd like you to meet"

"Really?" she replied, revelling in his simple touch.

"Yes" he scanned the crown before his eyes settled on a trio of girls by the door. "There she is. Melanie!" he called and Scarlett saw a rather unremarkable girl with brown hair and the figure of a twelve year old come over to them.

"Scarlett, this is Melanie Hamilton. We're…Er…" he flushed slightly and slid an arm around the brown haired girl. "We are engaged to be married" he finished with an embarrassed smile.

"What?" Scarlett said, not even caring that it was rude, because she could have sworn she just heard Ashley say that he was engaged. To someone who wasn't her. Her blood pounded loudly in her ears.

"Melly and I are getting married" he said again and there was no denying it. Scarlett rearranged her features into what she hoped was anything but anger at Ashley and hate towards his fiancée. The word left a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't even look old enough to be getting married. She probably still shopped in the children's section Scarlett though snidely.

"Well, Ashley sure knows how to shock a girl." Scarlett said, forcing a smile at Melanie between gritted teeth.

"You are happy for me, aren't you Scarlett?" Ashley asked.

"Of course I am" Scarlett lied. Inwardly, she was seething.

"It is truly wonderful to meet you, Scarlett. Ashley has told me so much about you and I've been just dying to meet you" Melanie said shyly.

"Well, Ashley hasn't mentioned you at all, isn't that forgetful of him?" Scarlett chirped, pleased when Ashley flushed slightly at her words.

Just then, they were joined by another boy who looked to be around Ashley's age.

"Charlie, this is Scarlett, a dear friend of Ashley's. Scarlett this is my brother Charles"

"It's very nice to meet you Charlie" Scarlett said, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"You…you too" he stuttered. Scarlett smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm.

"I hope I'll see you again later" she purred, hoping that Ashley was aware of what he was missing by being engaged to that girl.

Then she squeezed Charlie's arm and hurried off before she pulled a muscle from trying to keep a smile on her face.

There was no way she was going spill out her heart to him now, she thought angrily as she stormed out the door and into the garden. In the midst of her anger towards Ashley, she realised that she was also angry at herself for wasting years of her life pining after him. How dare he get married to someone else? She flopped down on a picnic blanket and absentmindedly yanked blades of grass out of the neatly manicured lawn. She hated Ashley Wilkes she thought. He had no right keep her hanging on like he had. Well, she'd show him just how much fun she could have being single and being able to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She would make him so jealous that he would ditch Melanie Hamilton and beg her to marry him instead and then when he did, she would turn him down and tell him that he'd missed his chance.

"Scarlett? Can I join you please?" Scarlett looked up to see who had interrupted her inner tirade against Ashley and saw that it was Charles Hamilton.

"Certainly" she said, noting that Ashley and Melanie had just come outside.

"So, how are enjoying the barbecue?" she asked sweetly. Yes, she would make Ashley regret choosing that Melanie over her and enjoy doing so. Nobody made Scarlett O'Hara feel like a fool and got away with it.

Twenty minutes later, Scarlett and Charlie had been joined by the Tarleton twins, the Fontaines, the Calverts and half a dozen other boys. Scarlett was in her element. She flirted and fluttered her eyelashes and had them fetching her food and drink as though it was an honour for them to do so. Eventually, Scarlett decided to go and find her only female friend, Cathleen and wandered into the house where she had last seen her.

Then, just as she spotted Cathleen by the stairs, Stu Tarleton grabbed her arm and steered her into the library.

"Stu, what is it?" Scarlett asked.

"I want to ask you something" He said, grinning.

"Well, go ahead" Scarlett replied, hoping that he was not going to ask her to be his date at the dance tomorrow evening. Again. Stu cleared his throat.

"I was wondering whether you'd go to the dance with me tomorrow night." Scarlett sighed. She'd clearly been far to convincing the other week when she'd told him that he was the handsomest out the all the Tarleton boys. He seemed to have taken that to mean that she wanted to go out with him. Which she didn't.

"How many times have you asked me to the dance already?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Three" he said, unabashed.

"And how many times have I said no?" Good God, he was getting on her last nerve!

"Three…" He mumbled

"Let's not make it a fourth then." She snapped

"Scarlett…" He tried, but she cut him off.

"Seriously, Stu. I mean it" her eyes narrowed and he seemed to realise that she meant what she said as he scratched his head awkwardly before leaving her alone in the library. She huffed angrily. Why on earth couldn't he take the hint? Was he really that stupid? Clearly, he was.

"That wasn't very polite…" Scarlett swung round in surprise and saw that she had company by way of a tall man with tanned skin and black hair.

"Neither is eavesdropping on other people's private conversations" she retorted.

"Well, I was here first so if you were looking to have a private conversation then you really should have checked to make sure you were alone." He smirked at her and Scarlett was annoyed at herself for thinking that he was undoubtedly one of the best looking men she'd ever met.

"Are you always so detestable?" She asked and he laughed at her.

"Maybe you should stick around to find out." He grinned.

"I hate you" It was a pathetic comeback.

"Well that's a shame. I was rather looking forward to renewing our acquaintance" he said, leaning against the bookshelf. He had his hands in his pockets and was leering at her, his black eyes raking over her body.

"What do you mean? I've never seen you before in my life." Scarlett said, in an attempt to hide how uncomfortable his gaze made her feel.

"Ouch, that hurts!" he said, with mock sadness and placed a hand over his heart. "You don't recall meeting me last year? It was in an elevator I believe. New York. You were in quite a temper if I remember correctly. I guess this is what one would call déjà vu."

Scarlett thought back and suddenly remembered the odious man in the elevator who had made indecent comments and mocked her.

"I do my best to forget unpleasant memories" she said, her eyes flashing in anger. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"Oh really?" He asked. "Where?"

"Anywhere away from you!" She snapped and turned on her heel to leave, when he spoke up.

"Just one question. Who are you going to the dance with tomorrow?" He asked.

"No one." Scarlett replied, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Really? I was sure a girl like you must have had many invites."

"Of course I did." Scarlett said, reaching the door before turning back to look at him. "I just don't see why I should settle for one when I can have them all."

And with that, she slammed the door shut, effectively cutting off his roaring laughter and decided that today was also going to be an unpleasant memory best forgotten.

Please review, it would mean the world to me to know what you guys think! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if there's anyone out there who fancies the job just PM me and let me know.

Miss Ivy


End file.
